Knock em' Dead
by RazzMcazz
Summary: When Adele was born the world had seemed to change for the greater good. But now with the last pure magical creature under Sookie's care, how can she keep up with the little girl that runs wild and causes trouble all over town? And with the challenge of other Supernatural leaders wanting Adele for themselves, how can Sookie protect her daughter from all the dangers of the world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sookie Stackhouse sat calmly on her bed, watching her newborn stir and coo at everyone in the room. She had passed her baby girl, named Adele after her gran, to everyone in the room. There was a certain presence in the room that you could just tell was magical. Here, finally, after decades and decades was a creature born from pure magic. Sookie had carried this enormous weight (figuratively and literally) for a month and a half. And now she was here, and that thought got Sookie very anxious indeed.

"Oh look at her little feet!" Pam exclaimed as she held the tiny infant, grabbing her toes gently "I could just eat you up you are so sweet."

Everyone kind of looked at Pam in weary way before she looked up and flashed her fangs "Really? As if that would even cross my mind" she said rolling her eyes. Alcide took Adele next, the tiny baby seeming so small in his huge arms.

"Just look at her" Alcide said with a big grin "All that blonde hair. You definitely take after your momma."

"Now there are a few things you must know Ms. Stackhouse" Dr. Ludwig, the fae doctor that had delivered little Adele into this world, said while snapping up her things in her medical bag "A Changeling does not grow at a normal rate, this I have told you before."

"Yes" Sookie said nodding her head "I won't get as much time with her as normal."

"Correct, but since she came so soon, and as far as I can tell is in extremely good health, do not be surprised that she grows quicker than normal. Right now she is a newborn, but next week she will be nearly five months old, and then the next week ten months old, then from there she will go to five years, ten, fifteen and so on. Changelings like to go by fives for some reason. Once she hits a mature age, she will stop growing all together.

"Sounds more like an insect than an actual person" Bill said quietly.

"Where do you think bugs came from?" the doctor said quickly "Changeling's helped create this world, and this is the last one" she said looking around to everyone "Take care of her, and call me if anything should happen."

"Thank you Dr. Ludwig" Sookie said from the bed.

"My pleasure" the doctor said "By the way, you might want to take her outside. The world wants to see her Ms. Stackhouse. It would be a shame to hide her away." And with that the doctor scooted out the door with her medical bag heavy in hand.

"Here let me have her" Sookie said holding out her arms.

Alcide came over and gently placed Adele in Sookie's arms, minding her bobbing head that sported those big blue eyes. Sookie began to get up, much to Sam and Eric's protest.

"I'm fine" Sookie said steadily as she got up "People want to see Adele, and the doctor is right. It won't do any good just hiding her away. People will get curious and when people start getting curious they could do something incredibly stupid."

Pam heartily agreed and escorted Sookie out of the room and down the hallway. The group followed with the males grumbling, but Sookie held her head high like a queen presenting a new heir to her kingdom. Adele cooed beneath her, hungry for more information on her whereabouts as Sookie felt her little mind poking and prodding at everything.

"Shush little one" Sookie said looking down at her daughter "Plenty of time for that."

Adele hushed just as her mother said, although Sookie could swear the little imp was giving her a sour look.

As they walked out the door with the screen creaking behind them Sookie saw a lot more than just fifty people standing on her lawn. Her whole field was crowded with people, all waiting, staring with hopeful eyes.

It was taking everything in her not to hold little Adele up like in the Lion King.

Instead, Sookie merely walked slowly through the crowd with little Adele wiggling in her arms. She watched as everyone looked at the infant with wide eyes, some even smiled, while others whispered among themselves as they looked on. Sookie was calm, knowing Adele was in no danger at this moment, nor would she be. Sookie felt powerful, so powerful that she knew she could take on anyone if they tried to take her little girl away.

As Sookie went in a circle around her lawn she came back to the house, walking carefully up her porch steps as Eric reached out to take her hand. And then, when Sookie finally stopped and looked towards the crowd, slowly everyone fell to one knee. The quiet in the air showed an enormous amount of respect and awe at what had occurred for their world. A new god was among them, gurgling softly as it examined it's new body, and Sookie was responsible for it.

"I don't know if I should say something" Sookie said quietly.

"There is nothing to say" Eric said softly "They all know what is at stake now. They know who is really in charge."

Sookie felt very tired all of a sudden and yawned loudly. Sam offered out his arms and Sookie gladly let him take Adele so that she could go inside. Alcide stepped forward to the crowd and addressed them that tomorrow night Sookie and Adele would receive offerings.

"Offerings?" Sookie said sleepily.

"Gifts for Adele" Sam said walking with her as Eric and Bill escorted her to the bedroom "They want to show their loyalty."

"Loyalty to Adele? For what reason?" Sookie said with another yawn.

"Because others will challenge Adele when she starts making changes" Bill said wearily "And the world may divide when that happens. Those outside will be loyal to Adele and follow whatever course she takes."

"And if they don't follow her?" Sookie said shaking a little.

"Then there will be a war" Eric said, his fangs showing a bit "And we will be ready."

A war? Sookie thought about many so called "wars" she had been in, but the way Eric and Bill were talking, this was an actual one. And her little girl was the cause of it.

Sookie looked at little Adele staring up at Sam, but her gaze slowly turned to Sookie.

"_What happens if they start a war?" _Sookie said slowly to her daughter.

"_Fight_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sookie awoke the next morning with a wailing cry sounding throughout the house.

"I'm coming!" Sookie cried out as she flipped over the covers and went scrambling down the hallway. The wails were coming from the kitchen as Sookie scooted her feet across the wood floors, nearly crashing into the wall as she threw herself into the kitchen.

Adele was strapped in a high chair, with orange paste all over her face and eyes swollen with tears as Sam was hurrying around the kitchen, his wild halo hair tangled up in all kinds of directions while his eyes searched in a panic around the counters.

"She's been up since five" Sam said breathlessly "And she just keeps eating! I'm having a hard time finding more baby food for her, she nearly went through all the jars we have!"

Sookie blinked for a moment and then busted out laughing "Have you given her any milk?" she said.

"Of course I have!" Sam said a little flustered "She drank practically the whole carton. And don't even talk to me about her diapers! She's like a machine and she just won't stop crying!"

"Good lord" Sookie said rolling her eyes as she got a wet cloth "Let's see what's going on" Sookie said wiping Adele's face off as more tears and wails escaped her. Adele seemed to calm down for a minute before looking up at Sookie and starting again.

"What's going on with you" Sookie said taking her out of the high chair "Huh? What's going on with baby Adele?"

Adele then let out a pitiful sigh and rested her head against Sookie's shoulder.

"See?" Sookie said looking over at Sam "She just wanted to be held."

Sam just kind of sighed and looked exhausted "Damn Sook, I don't know if I can handle this ever day."

"It's only for a week remember?" Sookie said going with Adele into the living room "Next week she'll be walking and talking a little. Where did she sleep last night?"

"With me in her room" Sam said with a smile.

"Her room?" Sookie said a little bewildered.

"Well I had to do something while you were gone" Sam said giving Sookie a wink.

Sookie went up the stairs with Adele who was now babbling and sucking on her hand quietly. Sookie turned and saw the upstairs door, which had been Amelia's room when she stayed with Sookie, had been painted a pretty pink pastel color, with teal stripes going down the door.

"Sam?" Sookie said looking down the stairs.

"Go on" Sam said smiling wide now.

Sookie quietly opened the door and gasped at the sight she saw before her. The walls had been painted in a beautiful mural of a field with high flowers towering over the wheat stalks that almost seemed to blow in the painted wind. The upper walls and ceiling were painted a beautiful blue, just like Adele's eyes, with white puffy clouds up above Sookie's head. A white crib was nestled against the wall, along with a white drawer and a wooden rocking chair. A hand painted toy chest with Adele's name on it sat in one corner of the room, with a beautiful wooden dollhouse with small ordinate furniture and dolls.

It looked like a dream room for any little girl.

Adele cooed loudly and looked up around the ceiling. Sam quietly came in the room, satisfied as he looked around.

"Oh Sam it's beautiful" Sookie said with small tears coming to her eyes.

"That's not the best part either" Sam said going towards the white windows of the room and shutting them up, leaving the room dark. Sam went over by the closet and flicked on a small switch. The room then lit up with sparkling lights, almost mimicking the night sky.

"How did you do this?" Sookie said as she looked around with a wide smile.

"With a lot of help" Sam said flicking the switch off and opening the windows "Alcide helped out, as did Terry. He made the rocking chair himself. And then Jason and I strung up all the lights."

"I'll call Terry and thank him for the chair" Sookie said still looking around. There was so much detail on the walls, it was incredible.

"Might want to give Jason a call as well" Sam said pleased that Sookie liked the room so much "He's been excited to see Adele."

Sookie murmured that she would as she looked in the drawers at all the baby clothes and children clothes.

"Who?" Sookie said turning to Sam.

"Pam" Sam said with a smile "And Tara, she donated some of her kid's clothes as well. Amelia sent that little duck lamp on the top."

Sookie was so pleased and thankful for her friends she nearly wanted to cry.

"What do you think little one?" Sookie said looking down at Adele. Those blue eyes looked over the room with wonder and excitement as she gurgled an approval.

"I think that's a good review" Sam said with a laugh.

Sookie spent the rest of the day getting cleaned up and giving Adele a bath before dressing her in a cute pink onesie with a white and yellow tutu that Sookie just knew Pam picked out.

Sookie took the time though to look at her figure in a vintage mirror Pam had provided, which had miraculously gone back to normal, whereas a month ago she was as big as a whale.

"Must be your doing" Sookie said as Adele rolled along the carpet with various baby toys Sam had picked out "Your just a little people pleaser."

Adele let out a laugh and threw a rattle across the room.

"And strong too" Sookie said a little shocked.

Sookie picked up Adele and headed downstairs while Sam was heard cooking things in the kitchen.

Sookie turned and saw her friend with a yellow apron around his torso and a oven mit set firmly in his hand as he watched something stew in a pot on the stove.

Adele shrieked with laughter and Sam turned his head smiling at her. Sookie liked the way Sam smiled at her daughter as his eyes lit up with just the mention of her name.

"Sam you have got to quit cooking for me" Sookie said coming over with Adele "I'm going to forget how soon."

"I like cooking" Sam said "It beats bar tending."

"That reminds me" Sookie said "How are we going to take care of Adele when both of us have to go back to work?"

"We'll just take her with us" Sam said shrugging "Or have Bill or Pam babysit."

"We can't just work night shifts" Sookie said laughing "And no offense but they might not be the best babysitter while she's an infant. It's been a few hundred years since either of them have dealt with a baby."

"We'll figure it out" Sam said giving her smile.

Sookie nodded and went to go change Adele before the sun set and people started showing up. She didn't really know how she was going to take everyone giving her gifts, but she handled yesterday pretty well, she could handle this.

Sookie dressed in a casual summer dress and continued to pamper her daughter, enjoying the constant discoveries her daughter would find and exclaim as she wiggled around on the floor. Sam did have a point though, Adele ate like a horse. Already they were out of baby food, milk, and juice. Adele had already grown in the last hours. Last night, Adele had looked like a newborn, and now being only a day alive, she looked like a four month old the way she moved and looked around at things.

"Maybe Dr. Ludwig is wrong" Sookie said dangling a toy above Adele's head as she watched it spin "Maybe you'll grow faster than she thinks."

But Sookie didn't have any more time to think about the growth of her daughter, because the sun had now set, and she could already feel the buzzing of minds approaching the house.

"Come on baby girl" Sookie said picking Adele up "Your audience awaits."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sookie had sat down finally on the porch swing as more and more people came up to the steps, bowing their heads slightly, getting a good look at Adele, and then presenting their presents. Sookie had received many fruit baskets (according to Mr. Cataliades it was tradition since all Changelings adored fruit), but some had chosen more modern gifts like baby clothes, toys, things that Adele would need later in life. She also was adorned with many flowers, so many that Sookie could hardly keep up with what kinds they were and the smells they produced. Adele sat silently gazing at everything around her as Sookie held her up to a bright pink flower that Adele snatched up quickly and mouthed.

"No sweetheart" Sookie said laughing "I don't really know if you can have that."

On the porch practically being her body guards were Bill, Eric, Pam, Alcide (who's pack hung around the house just for extra protection), Sam and Mr. Cataliades. Mr. Cataliades upon seeing Adele for the first time without a word touched her face and Adele squealed with delight. The half demon simply smiled and told Sookie that Adele had many gifts within her, and maybe later when she grew older he would bestow her with more. Sookie's heart panicked a bit, knowing full well where her powers had come from and smiling told Mr. Cataliades that it wouldn't be necessary for him to give her more reason to worry about Adele.

The demon simply laughed and hung around, watching the crowds of people come from up the drive and towards the house.

"Sookie!" she heard from the crowd as a flailing hand reached out from the crowd. Sookie stood and caught sight of Amelia waving frantically at Sookie. She found herself smiling at the witch who had helped her break the bond between her and Eric, but was a bit worried the witch would hold a grudge against Sookie getting upset with her last time they met.

Amelia pushed her way up in front with many protests and growls from people but Sookie accepted her up on the porch happily.

"Amelia I can't believe you came!" Sookie said genuinely surprised.

"Well I couldn't miss this!" Amelia said gesturing to the crowd "Look at all these people Sook! Your house looks like the party of the century."

It had gotten pretty wild in her field. Fae and Weres and all sorts of Supernatural creatures had begun setting up tents and the sounds of whooping music and cheers were heard. Fires had been lit around, much to the dislike of Bill, but Sookie merely shrugged her shoulders at his protest. It was a time to celebrate, why crash everyone's party?

"And this must be the little one!" Amelia said looking down at Adele.

"Sure is, want to hold her? She doesn't mind people very much" Sookie said offering Adele.

"Really?" Amelia said taking Adele hesitantly.

Adele cooed at Amelia and began clucking her tongue at her.

"I guess that's a good sign?" Amelia said smiling.

"Well she didn't cry" Sookie said laughing.

"Here you go darlin" Amelia said handing Adele back to Sookie. Adele squealed loudly as she felt Sookie's arms around her again.

"I brought some special herbs and spices" Amelia said handing Sam a wicker basket full of different jars "They'll help her digest some hard foods. I guess Changelings aren't that good at handling much meat."

"That definitely will help" Sookie said bouncing Adele in her arms.

"Sookie this is so exciting, the first Changeling in centuries!" Amelia said smiling at the little baby "So many things will change. My powers will increase, Were's will feel more alive, even vamps will get a good taste of magic. Everything is going to be so great!"

"Let's hope so" Sookie said smiling.

Amelia started talking to Sam about the house and about Adele's new room as Sookie turned and faced a green skinned elf looking man who approached the porch with a flower adorned box.

"What's in that?" Sookie asked.

The elf man seemed a bit shocked Sookie would actually talk to him and stuttered out "Wooden luck charms my lady."

"Oh don't call me lady!" Sookie said laughing "You'll make me feel old. What sort of luck charms?"

The elf opened the box and produced wooden puzzle like cubes with many inscriptions on them "They'll bring good fortune to the little goddess" he said quietly.

"I'm sure she'll love them" Sookie said taking the box "Thank you."

The elf man bowed his head quickly and the crowd parted for him as if he were a supernatural Moses. It must have been a pretty big deal for Sookie to talk to the fae.

Sookie planted herself on the porch steps as Adele cooed and babbled. More presents came, all more adorned with flowers, and each containing something different or unique.

"Where am I going to put all this stuff little lady?" Sookie said to Adele. The baby simply just looked at her mother with a knowing stare and then drifted her eyes elsewhere as if she really didn't have a good answer. She was definitely not a normal baby. When she looked at someone, you could just tell she was working things out in her head, an intelligence only found in pre-teen minds.

Finally, after all the presents had been given, spare a few stragglers that had come in late, Sookie finally felt like resting and nestled her daughter close to her arms.

"Mind if we give you our gift now?" Eric said standing over her with a smile.

"Oh go ahead" Sookie said laughing "Though if I see one more basket I'm going to scream."

Pam flew off on the side of the house and came back with a giant bag in her arms. Sookie was a bit puzzled until Eric pulled the bag up to reveal the most beautiful ballgown Sookie had ever seen.

"For when she really comes out in the world" Eric said holding up the dress.

The dress almost looked like something out of a fairy tale, with it's beautiful white gown flowing in waves while the bodice was decorated like a blooming flower with soft petal like sleeves. Small sparkling crystals decorated the edges like the dew on the grass in the cold light of morning.

"It's..." Sookie said shaking her head "It's so beautiful."

"It's adjustable so whatever size she may be it will fit her perfectly" Pam said obviously proud.

"I want her to feel like a princess" Eric said gently "I want her to have a beautiful childhood and a magical life. I want her to get all the things I know you did not get. You will make her feel special and loved, I only want to do the same."

"Oh thank you Eric" Sookie said wanting to cry "That's such a beautiful thing to say."

"Thanks Eric" Alcide said grumbling "Now we have to compete with that."

"Oh Alcide" Sookie said rolling her eyes "Anything you get will be just as grand in its own way."

"I got her a tricycle" Alcide said.

"And she will love it" Sookie said smiling at the big Were who simply looked down at the two of them and smiled back.

"My present will be here in a few days" Bill said kissing Sookie on the head "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all" Sookie said shaking her head as she watched the crowd in her lawn party on in the celebration of her daughter coming into this world.

"Heck of a party" Sam said sitting down next to Sookie.

"Let them have fun" Sookie said "They all have done nothing but give respect for me and Adele. Might as well let them celebrate."

And celebrate they did, with streamers of colors flying across the sky and music pumping and beating in all sorts of directions. Shadows moved across the ground as bodies danced against the fires and flowers were decorated on practically everyone's head. It soon looked like an ocean of flora dancing in waves with hands shooting out from the sea in spinning whirlwinds.

Sookie watched with a mellow smile, enjoying and watching the party, all while Adele looked on with star struck eyes. This world was such a big place for her, so many people and things, and her second night on this earth was filled with dancing and music. Sookie couldn't have asked for a better beginning for her daughter.

But soon, as the wisps of the early morning were suggested through the lightening of the sky, the party died off with many visitors saying their farewells and going back to wherever they had come from far and wide.

Sookie sat on the porch swing, humming a lullaby as Adele snoozed on, partied out herself from all the excitement.

As Sookie looked at all the presents adorning her porch, and pretty much the whole inside of her living room, Sookie wondered "_How could anyone hurt Adele?"_

And then, a dark feeling passed over Sookie, and she knew right then she should have never even had that thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next two weeks was filled with absolute chaos. Sookie seemed almost rattled to the bone from all the antics that her child had caused her. First it had just been little things, items moved where they were not supposed to, objects tending to burst (a pie Sookie had made Sam had exploded with apple chunks sailing everywhere), and then the big stuff started.

Adele began crawling by Wednesday, and then started floating all over the house by Thursday. Sookie had nearly screamed her head off when she was giving the little girl a bath and turned to get the shampoo, only to find her little girl gone. The only way Sookie had known she was floating above her is because she heard the tale tell giggle of her babe. It had taken nearly two hours and a lot of coaxing to get Adele to come back down.

Friday, little weights were strapped around Adele, who though try as she might, still managed to float a few inches in the air before plopping back down on the ground with a wine. Bill and Eric were at her house every sundown and if they couldn't make it, Pam or Alcide took their place. Adele warmed up to the vampires quickly, as she did Alcide, but when Jason came over to see his new little niece, Adele crawled away whining as light bulbs above her exploded and popped out.

Feeding Adele had it's trifles too. She ate like a horse, or more correctly an elephant or some large mammal. Every day Sookie had to go to the store at least three times, and the one day she decided to stock up, Adele had another growth spurt and ate everything they had, literally. She ate all the steaks, all the beverages, all the fruit and baby formula, she even floated her way into the spice cabinet and proceeded to gum down spices for half an hour before Sam could get a chair and reach her.

After Sunday, like clockwork Adele had grown overnight into almost a ten month old, her speech more of a babble as her limbs began moving like a tiny adult. They tried putting baby gates up, but with Adele's little floating technique, they were deemed useless.

One night while Eric and Pam were over, Adele decided that Pam's hair needed a trim and promptly set it on fire with the touch of her little hand. Pam of course panicked but soon after a good water to the hair the fire died down.

"You little rascal!" Pam said scooping up Adele and play rocking her "You aren't supposed to set me on fire!"

Adele squealed with delight and tried the little firebug trick again but Sookie stopped her and told her that was a bad thing to do to Aunt Pam. Adele immediately started crying and Pam's hair then grew six inches in a heartfelt apology.

Sookie enjoyed Adele though, despite her supernatural abilities that she could hardly control. Adele had proven to be a smart baby, figuring out all the toy puzzles she had been gifted and reading through all the baby books. She could now slowly identify animals and people with just simple vowel sounds, but it was still better than most children her age.

When Sookie came through the door she heard a loud "MOOOOOMMMMMA!" from down the hallway, and when Sam entered a room it was a high pitch "DAAA DAA!" but then again, Eric, Bill and Alcide were all Da Da, just in different pitches.

Pam had been dubbed "Am" and while she constantly tried to get Adele to pronounce the "P" Sookie knew it was going to take a while.

Everyone loved Adele. Bill had bought her a toy piano that Adele took extreme delight in smashing her hands against, while Eric simply talked to her in Swedish, sending Adele into a fit of giggles.

Alcide though, was always wrestle buddy. Adele would hear his big booming knock at the door and immediately start growling as her little chubby legs stood up and wobbled towards the door. Then, like a big hulk, Alcide would bust through the door with a loud growl. Adele would shrilly laugh and growl back, then charge at his big legs that always ended with a big hug.

Sookie, through all of this, simply smiled, knowing her daughter was getting all the love a child could ask for.

Sookie had eventually gone back to work, the staff of Merlottes eating out of Adele's hand by the slightest movement. Sam would sit her up in a high chair behind the bar, a coloring book in front of her or various toys, and customers would always compliment on how she was such a "well behaved little thing" and how she looked "Just like her momma."

Nobody once questioned Sookie on who the parent was, or how she all of a sudden was pregnant last month and now had a ten month old this month. When she thought about how people didn't know, Adele just gave her a knowing look, and it reminded Sookie that Adele wasn't just an ordinary baby.

But always, at the end of the night, Sookie and Adele would have their "Special Time."

"_Bear" _Sookie would say with her mind as she tucked Adele into her crib.

A mild image of a brown bear hit Sookie's mind as Adele stared at her.

"_Fox" _Sookie said.

An image of a bright red fox came with a small "_Fock" _sounding through her mind.

"_Duck"_ Sookie said.

_"QUACK QUACK!" _She heard loudly.

"Good job Adele" Sookie said kissing her cheek.

"_Momma"_ Adele said slowly with a smile on her face.

"That's right baby girl" Sookie said "And tomorrow you'll wake up and be a big strong girl, right?"

Adele simply smiled and Sookie smiled back. Today was Sunday, and tomorrow would be Adele's third week on this earth, and her due time for her change.

"Just promise me you won't grow up too fast" Sookie said stroking her daughter's honey golden hair "I wanted to be a mom for a reason, so I could have time to give you love and help you learn all about this world" she said as Adele sleepily kept her eyes open, wanting to hear every word her mother spoke "I just want you to grow up to be a good person, for us to have time together" she said "I don't want a twenty year old when I myself am only 27, just give me some time to be a mom?"

Adele simply smiled, yawned and closed her eyes. Sookie smiled, bent and kissed her daughters head before returning downstairs to her own room. Sam was sitting on the couch with a beer, his own two weeks being hectic with taking care of Adele and getting back to running his restaurant.

"Long day?" Sookie said smiling as she looked at the man who had taken a role she had never asked him to take.

"The usual" Sam said shrugging his shoulders "Hows butter butt?"

"Asleep" Sookie said coming over and sitting down beside him. Sam automatically wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she comfortable leaned in to him. His scent had become her rock, his smile her anchor through this whirlwind she had been tossed into.

"Your exhausted" Sam said quietly "Why don't you get to bed?"

All of a sudden a overwhelming feeling drifted over Sookie and she raised her head to Sam's. Her head tilted and brushed his lips, the soft rustle of his goatee hitting her face gently as his lips formed against hers. She felt his arm slip around her, letting the beer bottle hit the end table softly before coming back and letting his fingers drift into her hair. Sookie pulled back and looked back at Sam with only one intention in her mind.

"Come to bed with me" she said softly.

And Sam did.

It wasn't like Sookie had never thought about sleeping with Sam, but she had always drawn up the excuse that he was her boss and it wasn't right. But now Sookie was a co-owner of Merlottes, and Sam had been staying with her for two months now. He had taken a burden that he was never asked to take, shown support for her when she needed it most. And he loved Adele like his own, and on several occasions when he was asked, he had claimed to be her father.

He loved Sookie, and Sookie, without realizing it till just a few hours ago when she had laid her head on Sam's chest, loved him.

While Sookie laid naked with Sam wrapped around her, she knew this was his place and hers. No more vampire drama, no more werewolf wars, no more of anything like that. Just Sam, just her and him and Adele, nothing else.

She was getting something she had never really had before. She was getting a lover and a friend, she was getting a support system, a rock against the ocean her life had become. And she was giving Adele the one thing Sookie had lost a long time ago until her gran had taken her and Jason in.

A loving family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sookie could feel the sun beating down on her back as she lay in bed, her hair a tangled mess that hung in wild strands from the night she had with Sam. But sleep felt so good after two weeks of nothing but pure chaos, and now she finally was able to rest.

But something was amiss, she could tell without even opening her eyes, and she didn't feel the warm body of Sam sleeping next to her.

Slowly, like the first day she found out she was pregnant, Sookie opened her eyes to her bright room, only to find two big eyes staring back at her.

Two very big, very blue eyes.

Sookie quickly jumped up and covered herself as she realized that the eyes belonged to a small little girl with honey blonde hair, who was kneeling down next to the bed while her eyes followed Sookie carefully. She was covered in a T-shirt that was way too big on her, as her legs were gone underneath the cloth as she stood up.

Sookie was frozen in wonder, and in fear. She knew who it was, knew those eyes and that face. Knew that button nose and those full lips that were breaking out into a slow smile, and then quietly started snickering at Sookie.

"Momma your nakey!" Adele said giving a laugh and pointing at Sookie.

Sookie looked down at herself and realized, although she was covered, it was obvious she wasn't wearing clothes.

"Did you lose them?" Adele asked climbing on the bed, her cute little legs poking out from the enormous T-shirt "Daddy said I lost mine last night when I woke up nakey too. He put this shirt on me

and is fixing the crib."

"Adele..." Sookie said shocked at her little girl talking like a normal person "I...uh...yes..I lost mine too, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure mommy!" Adele said happily.

"Can you go check on daddy while I get dressed?" Sookie said.

"Alright mommy!" Adele said laughing as she jumped up and catapulted off the bed, her feet smashing against the hardwood floor of the room as the door went sailing closed behind her.

Sookie let out a deep breath and got up quickly to change into some clothes. She quickly threw on some sweat pants and a T-shirt before heading out the door and up the stairs. She could hear the chatter of Adele as she talked to Sam, telling him about how she woke up mommy and how she came to go check on him.

Sookie made it into the room to find Sam breaking down the crib and setting up a new bed for Adele.

"Some awakening right?" Sam said seeing Sookie in the doorway.

"Your telling me" Sookie said giving him a knowing smile.

"Mommy!" Adele said shaking Sookie's hand for attention "When can I see Alcide! When can we see Eric and Bill!?"

"Probably in the next few night sweetheart" Sookie said "But first we need to get you fed."

"YAY! Food!" Adele screamed as she tried to run out the door.

"Uh-uh" Sookie said catching her "We don't run in the house Adele, especially not down the stairs."

Adele looked at her mother for a moment, processing the rule her mother had just made her.

"Okay mommy, no running in the house, especially down the stairs" she said as Sookie let go. Carefully Adele tip-toed out the room and slowly, foot by foot, went down the stairs. Sookie wanted to face palm herself for being so literal with Adele, but found it pretty amusing.

"Adele you can walk normal, just don't run" Sookie said with a laugh.

"Okay good" Adele said as she reached the bottom "Because that was hard. I don't think I can do that every day."

Sookie went down the stairs as Adele watched her walk "normal." Adele wanted to know what normal looked like, so she guess her mother was the best representation. She watched her walked into the kitchen and get out a large flat pan and put it on the hot thing.

"Mommy what's that?" Sookie said pointing at the stove.

"It's a oven sweetheart" Sookie said mixing up some pancaked mix "You cook stuff in it, but it gets very hot, so when mommy is cooking you don't touch the stove."

"Got it" Adele said nodding her head vigorously "Don't touch oven when mommy is cooking. What else mommy?"

Sookie realized Adele was trying to learn the rules of the house as she turned and looked at her daughter who was watching Sookie intently.

"Well" Sookie said thinking of some rules "When you want to come into mommy's room, knock first okay?"

"Like this" Adele said knocking her hand on the table.

"Exactly like that" Sookie said smiling at her "Good job Adele."

"Thanks!" Adele said with a beaming smile. Sookie noticed that Adele's honey locks were long, almost reaching down to her back.

"We are going to have to brush that hair after breakfast" Sookie said pouring the mix "Maybe even take a bath."

"I like baths!" Adele said happily "Can I play with my toys?"

"Of course" Sookie said shaking her head on how agreeable Adele was being "But when I say it's time to get out it's time to get out."

"Okay mommy" Adele said getting distracted from looking out the window "Mommy there's a bird outside!"

Sookie looked out the window to see a blue bird perched on the window sill looking in intently.

"Oh look a little blue bird" Sookie said happily.

"HI MR. BLUE BIRD!" Adele said loudly "I'm having breakfast! Want some!?"

"Adele" Sookie said laughing "Inside voice okay?"

"Okay" Adele said still looking at the bird "Mr. Blue bird is looking at me. He wants to know my name."

"Are you going to tell him?" Sookie said enjoying the conversation.

"I already did" Adele said "He said his name was Daniel. That's a weird name for a bird mommy."

Suddenly Sookie realized that the blue bird might not be just a normal animal. As she turned towards the window the bird flew off in a haze and Sookie could just feel her heart beating against her chest.

"SAM!" Sookie yelled as she watched Adele closely.

The running of feet was heard down the stairs as Sam came crashing into the kitchen.

"Shifter!" Sookie pointed to the window "Adele just talked to him. He said his name was Daniel, he looked like a blue jay."

"What did he want Adele?" Sam said looking at her.

"He wanted to know my name" Adele said with tears in her eyes " Did I do something bad?"

"No sweety!" Sookie said coming over to her daughter and wrapping her arms around her "Mommy and daddy just didn't know Daniel, so we got scared. You have to be careful who you talk to sweetheart."

"Okay" Adele said through sniffles "I'm sorry mommy."

"Its alright you didn't do anything wrong" Sam said kissing her head. But the look he gave Sookie proved otherwise.

It seemed their happy little family was not going to stay so peaceful after all...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So what are we going to do?" Sam said pacing as Sookie looked out the window, watching Adele run around the grass outside.

"I don't know Sam" Sookie said carefully "Maybe it was just some later comer that didn't get a look at Adele."

"Three weeks later?" Sam said suspiciously.

"Look I don't have the answers" Sookie said frustrated "All I know was that the shifter was named Daniel. Maybe you can look into your database and-"

"Our database isn't like that" Sam said shaking his head "There are still thousands of shifters that haven't registered yet. The hopes of finding a Daniel are pretty slim."

"Well we will just have to wait it out" Sookie said shaking her head. The phone then rang a couple of times and for some reason Sookie felt unsure whether to answer it or not. Her hand reached out and picked it up slowly, only to hear the husky voice of Alcide over the phone.

"Sookie?" he said hesitantly.

"I'm here" Sookie said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Alcide said perfectly alarmed "Has something happened to Adele?"

Sookie told Alcide about what had happened this morning while the Were listened silently on the other end.

"I don't know what to make of it Sook" Alcide said "But I would be on guard for every Supe out there now. Who knows whats cooking up in the world right now."

"I know" Sookie said finally looking away from the window. Sam went into the bedroom to fold laundry while Sookie stayed on the phone "So why did you call Alcide?"

"Pack meeting tonight" Alcide said "I thought since Adele had gone through another change that you and her might want to come along. There's going to be a lot of young ones at the meeting tonight and I know Adele would like some play mates."

Sookie checked the calender real quick to make sure she wasn't working "Sounds good Alcide, but I don't want her out too late. Promise there's not going to be any fighting?"

"None at all" Alcide said "I'll make sure of it. It's mostly just to see how everyone is doing."

"Alright we will be there, six sound good?" she said.

"Sounds good to me" Alcide said "I'll swing by and pick you girls up. That will give me some time to give Adele her changing present."

"Okay see you then" Sookie said hanging up the phone.

"Who the hell is that?" Sam said alarmed and dangerous as he whisked by her and slammed out the door. Sookie looked hurriedly out the window only to see the giant form of her demon friend she had met in Las Vegas.

"Sam it's okay it's just Raphael" Sookie said coming out the door as Sam stopped short.

"Jesus I didn't recognize him" Sam said shaking his head.

There sitting down in the grass, the tall demon was looking up into the sky with Adele, their heads turned slightly like a questioning puppy.

"Adele sweety" Sookie said calling her daughter "It's time for lunch."

The blonde headed child simply just turned her head, her eyes filled with some deep emotion Sookie could not place, but it was not a childlike look. Those eyes seemed to look at Sookie with such maturity and sadness, like an old soul trapped in a young body. And then in a moment they were gone, and the brightness of Adele's youth returned with a smile.

"Is it okay if Raphael comes?" Adele said laughing as the demon turned to look at Sookie.

"Sure that's alright with me" Sookie said giving Raphael a nod.

"Come on Raphael we are going to have sandwiches!" Adele said happily as she dragged the demon by the hand towards the house.

Sookie watched as Adele pulled Raphael towards the door only to have Raphael slam into an invisible wall. Adele stopped short and looked back surprised only to shake her head.

"Oh mommy you have to invite Raphael in like Bill" she said laughing.

"Yes mommy you have to invite me in" Raphael said with a laugh as he turned to Sookie.

"Go on in" Sookie said surprised that the demon couldn't enter. She remembered that Mr. Cataliades had come into her house on a regular basis without invitation. So why did Raphael need permission?

Sookie followed Adele who was chattering happily with the demon into the kitchen as Sam watched carefully from the living room. Sam trusted Mr. Cataliades, but he really didn't know Raphael, only that he had saved Sookie's life when she was delivering Adele, but who knows what his reasons were for that.

"So Raphael, mind telling me what you are doing here?" Sookie said fixing the sandwiches.

"Well I was in the area" Raphael said smiling at Adele "And thought I might just stop by."

"Raphael's going to stay mommy!" Adele said happily "He got a house and everything!"

"Is that right?' Sookie said lifting her eyebrow to the demon.

"I told you I was going to be close" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Adele will you go see what kind of sandwich daddy wants?" Sookie said keeping her eyes on the demon.

"Alright mommy" Adele said getting off her chair "I'll stay in there until your done with grown up talk."

Sookie rolled her eyes, remembering Adele could read her mind if she wanted to. There wasn't hiding anything from that child.

"What's the deal Raphael?" Sookie said crossing her arms "I know you have an interest in Adele but for what reason. Every time I've asked you've been pretty vague about it, and if you are going to stick around I need to know why."

The demon lowered his eyes, almost seeming humble for a minute as his chestnut hair drooped down into his face as his lips formed a sad smile.

"I need saved Sookie" he said shaking his head.

"You keep saying that, but from what?" she said getting impatient. Being a new mom was doing something to her lately, like she could take better control over things.

"Myself Sookie" the demon said as his smile faded away "I did something terrible a long time ago, and now I need to make amends for it."

"What did you do Raphael?" Sookie said as her heart started pumping.

"Raphael didn't listen to his daddy" Adele said quietly from the doorway to the kitchen, her little face hidden halfway "His daddy told him to kill a girl, but the girl was a little baby, so Raphael told his daddy no. His daddy got really angry, and he made Raphael into a monster."

Sookie looked with wide eyes at her daughter and then back at the demon.

"You told her this?" Sookie said furious.

"No mommy" Adele said looking at Raphael "I saw it in here" she said tapping her head.

Sookie stared at both of them for a minute and then took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Raphael" she said not believing she was actually asking this "What exactly were you before you became a demon?"

"An angel" he said quietly.

"And who were you supposed to kill?" Sookie said shaking.

"Your grandmother" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What do you mean you had to kill my gran!" Sookie said getting upset.

"My father" Raphael said shaking his head "Knew what you would become, knew that Adele would be born, at least your Adele" he said looking into the living room where Sam was listening intently while Adele was trying to ignore the argument "He knew your grandmother would give birth to your father and your aunt, and then in return you would be born, and for some reason, he knew she would make the choice to bed your real fae grandfather. Your powers would be passed down, and in return your child would be born, and he decided that couldn't happen. So I was sent to do the job."

"But you didn't" Sookie said "Or else none of us would be here."

"I disobeyed" Raphael said as his eyes turned down "I couldn't rightfully kill a human that had barely even seen the colors of the world. I couldn't kill something that didn't even have the capacity to fight back. It wasn't right."

"And in return you were changed into a demon" Sookie said trying to believe all this. She had always been a good church going girl, but when the actually angels and demons hit her in the face, she had a little hard of a time accepting it.

"Half demon" Raphael said "Half angel. That's why you didn't mind being by me, I was neutral, I didn't scare you, yet I didn't put you at ease. And that's why I need Adele."

"You need her to save you" Sookie said "Now I get it."

"The only one who can restore me is the one I was supposed to destroy" he said "I don't know how, I don't know when, but that was what I was told. And that's why I'm here. Sookie I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was afraid you would think I would try and harm Adele."

"But you won't" Sookie said letting her grip go on a knife she had picked up without even thinking.

"Of course not" Raphael said shaking his head "I couldn't harm your grandmother, what makes you think I would harm your child?"

"I was told people would want her blood" Sookie said "I just..."

"No blood, no sacrifice" he said "She simply needs to deem me worthy of saving, and that will be it."

"Sookie" Sam finally said coming into the kitchen "I think he's alright."

"I think so" Sookie said taking a deep sigh.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Adele whined.

"Then lets eat" Sookie said handing out plates.

The rest of the afternoon was spent cleaning house, playing in the field, and reading books. Adele was like a sponge, soaking up information left and right, always asking questions that either Sookie, Sam, or Raphael would answer happily.

As the sun started to set across the sky, the afternoon haze of orange and pinks started to glow against the clouds above. Raphael had said goodbye, claiming he had some work to do. Adele happily gave him a hug and told him she would see him tomorrow, which he promised in return. Sookie was glad the half demon meant Adele no harm, but she was still wary of him.

Soon though, Adele heard the oncoming truck of Alcide's and squealed in delight.

The truck parked as the big Were came out, only to be greeted with a high pitched scream of "ALCIDEE!"

"Come here munchkin!" Alcide growled as he tossed Adele up in the air, sending her golden curls sailing above her head as her sundress blew around her. Adele growled and climbed all over Alcide's huge shoulders as the Were laughed and tried to catch her. Sookie waited on the porch with her purse, a smile plastered on her face as her child went crazy.

"I got a surprise for you" he said when he finally caught the wild child.

Adele gasped "You did! What is it!? What is it?!"

Alcide set Adele down on the ground as she happily clapped her hands. Alcide pulled out a pink bike with ribbon tassels on the handles from the bed of his truck.

"A BIKE!" Adele screamed.

"It's got training wheels so you can learn to balance first" Alcide said "And when you get the hang of it Sam or me can take them off."

"Mommy look!" Adele said as she climbed up on the bike "I look like the TV people!"

Sookie shook her head with a smile and watched as Adele rode her bike around the lawn for a minute, her small legs pumping wildly as she flew around the grass.

"I remember you mentioning her seeing the bike on TV" Alcide said as Sookie came down the stairs "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all" Sookie said "She needs something normal in her life right now."

Sookie told Alcide about Raphael and the Were seemed none too surprised about it all.

"Sookie you always have something going on" Alcide said "No wonder you get in trouble."

"Trouble finds me" Sookie said "But I was more upset that Adele had to know about such adult things."

"Well she seems to be taking it all pretty well" Alcide said "Come on crazy! We've got to go."

Adele sped up and stopped just short of the porch, her chest going up and down in hard breaths.

"That was fun!" Adele said getting off the bike "I like going fast!"

"I'll put the bike up in the back" Sam said smiling at Adele "That way we can ride tomorrow."

"YAY!" Adele said as her hands shot up in the air as she ran towards the truck.

Sookie gave Sam a kiss goodbye and got into the truck with Alcide as Adele talked loudly about how she could put the seat belt on herself and how she was a big girl now that she had a bike. Sam rolled his eyes and went back into the house, happy to have some alone time for a little while.

As they drove on the sun went down and the moon came up, all happily told by Adele who felt the need to comment on everything she saw, but Sookie and Alcide listened intently, knowing she knew nothing of the world and was glad to see something outside of her house and Merlottes.

Soon though, the woods around them grew thicker, and darkness took over. They drove for about an hour through the dense forest, Alcide's truck going over a bump or two along the way, when finally they spotted a glow of fire in the distance. The truck pulled up and Adele was out the door before the care even parked.

"Adele wait for mommy!" Sookie said, but Adele was already gone and socializing with the werewolf pack. Sookie recognized most of the people there as they sat around in lawn chairs or stood with dixie cups of beer or juice chatting up on ordinary things. Sookie was glad to be welcomed happily after last time when Janalynn had tried to kill Khan and ended up killing Sam.

Adele went straight for the children that were there, happily wrestling with them and running around the bonfire. For a minute, besides the fact that she was with a bunch of werewolves, her daughter was basically a little god and she herself was a telepathic, everything seemed normal.

"So did you hear about the shifters in Kentucky?" a male Were said in Sookie's group she had been with.

"No what's going on?" another female said.

"Apparently there's been some talk of some shifters going missing" the male said "Young ones too, just in their prime. Stolen away in the night. Nobody can figure it out."

"Has anyone really checked into it?" Sookie said as all ears in the group were focused on the topic now.

"I think some vampires have" the male said shrugging "But what could they really do? They can't even be out most of the day."

"Isn't there a pack master in the area?" Sookie said shocked.

The male shook his head "the Pack Master went missing at the beginning of it all. All the shifters and Were's would do something about it, but nobody wants to leave their house or children alone for a night."

Sookie shook her head, understanding that she herself wouldn't want to leave Adele alone if kids were disappearing in Bon Temps.

As Sookie thought about her daughter, she quickly turned her head as her eyes grew big.

"What's the matter Sookie?" a female said in her group.

"Go get Alcide" Sookie said moving away from them quickly.

"Why?" the male asked.

"Because I don't hear my daughter" she said running into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Adele could hear the calls of the group that her momma had been in, but she kept her eyes focused in the dark of the forest. Something was watching her, or more the less, hunting her. Every instinct in her body told her that, even if she didn't know it.

Her small feet crunched against the ground as Adele could barely breathe she was so scared. If only she had just stayed with the other kids, she wouldn't be out here in the woods.

A shadow moved through the trees and Adele heard herself give a quiet gasp.

"Mommy" Adele said shivering. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be with mommy and Alcide, she wanted hot pancakes and the blanket Aunt Pam had given her. But she had wandered off, she wanted to see what was in the woods, maybe even see if the blue bird was hiding in the trees. She had felt somebody in the darkness, but when she decided to "poke" with her mind, the somebody had moved to far away for her to reach.

But now that somebody was close, and Adele was too scared to try and poke it. The brush around her feet made Adele's skin itch as she tried to look around steadily, moving carefully through the tree's and forest ground, climbing quietly over fallen trees and mossy stumps. The somebody knew where she was, but they didn't come close.

Adele began crying, wanting her mommy to find her, but she was too scared that the somebody would get her if she called out.

"ADELE!" Alcide's big booming voice rose over the tree tops.

Adele let out a small whimper and quickly looked around thinking the somebody had heard her.

She could feel her mommy's mind not too far away, it's life force buzzing with activity, searching the woods like a snake through the trees as it desperately tried to find Adele.

Adele tried to focus, tried to make her mind poke louder like an echo Uncle Bill had showed her.

But the somebody almost sensed Adele was getting ready to call for help, and it swooped down on her like a giant black bird.

Sookie heard Adele's scream and then silence.

"ADELE!" Sookie screamed out in panic. Her feet began hurdling in the direction that she heard Adele's cry come from. Alcide barreled after her, the pack following close behind as some began changing into their wolf forms.

"Adele answer me!" Sookie screamed again as she tore her way through trees and brush, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"MOMMY!" she heard a panicked cry echo from not too far away.

"Alcide she's over here!" Sookie cried out as she bolted eastward.

Sookie came crashing through the bushes when suddenly she stopped, the blood in her face draining as she turned ghost white.

There standing in front of her was a young man, who looked barely over sixteen, and he was naked holding a knife to Adele's throat. His eyes looked manic, his pupils dilated like tiny moons while his skin was covered in sweat. His breathing almost seemed labored as he watched Sookie closely, the knife steady against Adele's throat.

"Don't...come any...closer" he said to her as Alcide and the pack came in behind Sookie.

Alcide growled like a monster and tried to push past Sookie but she held him back "No he's too close" she hissed.

"Mommy" Adele whimpered.

"Shut up!" the young man said as he jostled Adele closer to him "I've been through hell trying to get you and I won't let you go now! They'll make me a hero when I bring you back...then maybe they'll let the others go."

"What others?" Alcide said "Are you one of the shifters that they took?"

The boy's eyes looked desperately up at Alcide "They'll kill me...they'll kill all of us..."

"Nobody has to kill anybody" Sookie said holding up her hands "Just give me my little girl back."

"No!" the young man said shaking his head like a wild animal "They need her, I have to take her! If I don't they'll put the dark stuff in me again! No! No I won't do it!"

"Nobody will let the dark stuff get you" Sookie said getting closer "We won't let that happen. Just put. The knife. Down."

"If I can't take her" the boy spat out "Then nobody can have her!"

The young man's hand started to move as Adele screamed out.

Then all of a sudden, a bright light flooded through the forest, blinding everyone. The echo of the young man's scream could be heard throughout the trees and in the wind, and then darkness prevailed once more.

Sookie immediately opened her eyes and saw only her little girl standing there, her clothes ripped up as her body had morphed from a child's body to a tween body.

Adele had changed again.

"Momma" Adele said looking at her hands "I grew..."

"Oh god baby!" Sookie said as she flung herself at her daughter who now almost stood up to her chest.

"What the hell" Alcide said as he looked around for the boy. Nothing remained of him, the dark parts of the forest floor covered in ash as if a forest fire had blown through.

"Momma I was so scared" Adele cried into Sookie's shoulder "I'm sorry I grew! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay baby" Sookie said running her hands through her daughters golden locks that had grown out now down to her lower back. Her whole body had changed in an instant, and it had changed too early. Adele wasn't due for her change for another week, but it must have happened under all the stress.

Alcide took off the jacket he had been wearing and draped it over Adele, covering her up significantly.

Adele sniffed as Sookie pulled slightly away, her hand still holding tightly to Adele as if she would float away. The pack looked guilty for not being able to help in what had just happened, but all Sookie could think about right now was just getting her daughter home and safe.

The car ride home was probably the longest car ride Sookie had ever been on. Adele slept the whole way, her changing knocking her out as she rested peacefully on Sookie's lap.

"Alcide" Sookie said quietly "We need to find out what that boy meant by "They need her.""

"I know" Alcide said "And I promise Sookie, if it takes me to the gates of hell and back, I'll find out."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you sure he was a shifter?" Sam asked at the breakfast table as Sookie worked the bacon over the frying pan.

"Definitely" Sookie said shaking her head "I could feel it. Sam...that poor boy was under the influence, you could just tell."

"You told me his eyes were pretty dilated" Sam said scraping butter on his toast "Was he shaking at all?"

"Like a rattle" she said as she put the bacon on a plate for them. Adele was still fast asleep upstairs, her snores heard from even outside the door.

"I don't know what's going on Sookie" Sam said sighing "It could have something to do with those disappearances in Kentucky."

"Should we go to Kentucky then?" Sookie said popping a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"I wouldn't go that far" Sam said "We don't need to go looking for trouble, especially in an area we are not familiar with. We could talk to Eric, see if he knows anyone there that could do some investigating."

"True" Sookie said "But Eric usually wants something in return."

"He hasn't asked for anything yet" Sam said a little bewildered.

"I know that vampire" Sookie said "He'll want something eventually. And it usually involves something about me."

Sam studied Sookie for a minute before returning to his own bacon.

"Do you still want to be with Eric?" Sam said not looking at her.

"Damn it Sam" Sookie said pushing herself from the table "I don't want to be with anybody right now! Why is it I'm constantly fighting between you, Eric, Bill and Alcide?"

"I'm sorry" Sam said shaking his head "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Sookie huffed and knew she was being ridiculous. She missed Eric in some ways, and she would always love him, but she couldn't trust him anymore. Sam was here now, and she wanted Sam to stay, but her heart would always love Eric and Bill, and even Alcide in their own way. She could be with all of them, and with none of them all at the same time.

The creaking of the stairs shook Sookie out of her thoughts as Adele walked in still half asleep with her golden locks tangled and messy against her head.

"Morning sunshine" Sam said looking back at her with a side grin.

Adele yawned and scratched at her head as she looked around "It's too bright..." she mumbled.

Sookie giggled and went over to her daughter, giving her a big hug and a kiss "I made some bacon and Sam fixed some toast if you want any."

"Alright" Adele mumbled as she shuffled over to the chair and slumped against the table. Slowly she buttered her toast and dabbed her bacon in some syrup while she munched like a camel, her sleepy stare not looking at either of them.

"How you feelin baby?" Sookie said watching her daughter with concern.

"Tired" Adele said "Last night wore me out."

"I bet" Sam said looking through the newspaper.

"Adele" Sookie said sitting down in a chair "Did that boy say anything to you?"

Adele seemed to perk up a bit and looked over at Sookie "He said he was sorry he had to do it. But someone was going to hurt some people."

"Did he tell you who was going to get hurt?" Sookie said leaning in.

"No" Adele said shaking her head "But I saw" she said tapping her head "There were a bunch of kids. They were like daddy, and they were scared."

"Adele" Sam said "Did you see who took them?"

Adele scrunched up her face as if concentrating "It's like rewinding a movie, I'm trying to stop at the exact moment but it's hard."

"Just try honey" Sam said watching Adele.

Adele closed her eyes and tried to relax. She had seen the flashes of the boys memory, but she had been so scared she didn't really get a good look at anything. She had seen the big hungry sad eyes of the children, saw their dirty faces and clumpy hair. They looked so lost, so desperate, it made her want to cry. She had seen a big florescent light, like the ones in Merlottes, and big bars that were keeping the kids caged...

"The kids were being given something" she said quietly "Something that made their heads feel funny, that's why the boy...his name was Daniel...that's why he did what he did. He couldn't think straight, like his mind was underwater."

"Drugged" Sam said to Sookie.

"A big man was giving it to them...no...he was making them take it. He said they could go home if they took the funny liquid stuff...and then he told them to come and get me or the others would be hurt. He's...big and he's got" Adele tried to slow the image down of the scary man Daniel had been so scared of "He's got a scar" she said pointing at her nose "It goes across his nose like this" she said making a diagonal line down her nose and cheek "He's bald and has really bad teeth. They don't know his name, they just call him Sir."

"That's something to go on" Sookie said "Good job Adele."

Adele opened her eyes and took a deep breathe, exhausted from trying to dive into her mind. She finished her breakfast and started on some milk as she walked around the house examining things she hadn't seen before due to her height. She heard her mother cleaning up in the kitchen and talking to Sam and decided now was a good time to test out her body. Adele sat down on the couch with the milk and took a good long look at her feet, wiggling each toe separately to make sure they worked right. She then rolled her ankles, hearing a little pop every now and then, but nothing to severe. Her knees went back and forth just fine and as far as Adele could tell her upper limbs worked perfectly.

Adele sat down the glass of milk on the end table and watched in carefully. She could feel her mind probing it, feeling the glass and the milk inside as she tried to push her mind farther. The glass tilted a little on the table, making the milk wobble inside.

"Push" Adele said quietly "Push the milk."

She strained her eyes and felt her head pumping, nervous about trying to control her power. She knew what she had done to that boy, had felt his pain, and in her panic she had blown him up.

"I can't hurt people" Adele whispered "I can't hurt anyone anymore..."

And then, like magic, the glass of milk slid from one side of the end table to the next.

Adele let out a sigh and smiled, happy to have accomplished something for today.

"Whatcha up to in their sweety?" Sam said coming into the living room.

"Just moving the milk around" Adele said testing her powers again as she slid the cup back and forth over the table. Sam stood there shocked for a moment but then quickly shook himself out of it. Adele had floated around a room before, a little cup of milk sliding back and forth shouldn't scare him.

"I'm getting better Dad" Adele said lifting the cup into the air.

"Well just don't spill it" Sam said watching the floating milk "Your mom will have a cow."

Adele giggled and put the cup back safely on the table before getting up and stretching.

"Am I going to see anyone tonight?" she said following Sam down the hallway.

"Probably" Sam said smiling at her "I'm sure Bill and Eric will want to see how big you've gotten."

"Right!" Adele said fist pumping.

Sam laughed and wondered where she had gotten that from, but he didn't question her right then and there.

Adele went upstairs to her room and began pulling out clothes to wear for the day when Sookie knocked on the door quietly.

Adele turned and saw her mother, and wondered why she looked so sad.

"Mom?" Adele said titling her head "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry baby" Sookie said coming over to her "I should have protected you better."

"Oh Mom" Adele said giving her mother a big hug "I'm okay I promise. It won't happen again I swear."

"No I swear" Sookie said getting down to Adele's level "I will never put you in harms way again. Your my baby, and I want you to be my baby for as long as I can get you to" she said stroking her daughters hair "Promise me you won't go wandering off again?"

"I promise Mom" the little girl said, vowing to herself she would not change again.

At least, she would try.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Several weeks passed, Adele grew without hesitation, her mind and body becoming more mature each day, but still remaining in the form of a ten year old girl. Eric had started teaching her more pronounce Swedish, which Adele soaked up like a sponge. As soon as Eric came over for the night Adele would immediately switch from English to Swedish and it took nearly three hours to get her to talk normal.

Wednesday nights though, Adele would walk with Sam or Sookie across the woods that led to Bill's house, and Adele would get her piano lessons from Bill who had become more of an Uncle than an actual father figure. That still left Eric, Sam and Alcide to fill the gap, but slowly each one was becoming something different to Adele.

Sam was her main father, teaching her the differences between right and wrong, while Eric taught her valuable things like art and books. Alcide had proven to be her ultimate protector, his manner and love towards her like a knight in shining armor.

But out of all the males in her life, Adele was always loyal to one female.

Her mother.

Sookie was Adele's whole world, the two talking to each other verbally and mentally about just anything that would come up. Sookie kept no secrets from Adele, and Adele kept no secrets from her, except one.

Late at night, when Adele knew nobody was awake and the vampires had gone home, Adele would creep over to her window and gently lift it open for her friend.

She would hear the flutter of wings, and then he would be there sitting like always, his tan face and bright eyes smiling down at her from the window sill.

"Raphael" she would whisper with a smile.

"How are you Adele?" Raphael would say softly, talking to her like an adult.

And then, for the next few hours, Adele would tell Raphael about all the wonderful things that had happened to her that day, and each night she would beg him to tell her about more of the world.

"In time" Raphael would always say.

And then she would go to sleep, knowing he was outside watching and protecting her till morning.

On Saturday Adele awoke with a big yawn and looked down at her body hurriedly.

No change.

Good.

Adele walked over to the mirror and looked at herself for a moment, examining her features like always.

Sam blue eyes, same hair, same nose. Everything seemed normal.

So why did she feel so strange?

Adele put on a red summer dress her mother had picked out and slipped on some black shoes. She could hear her mother talking excitedly downstairs and hurried to find out what was going on.

"Morning!" Adele said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Adele" her mother said as she put her hand over the phone "Breakfast is on the table."

Adele went over and sat down, happy that her mother had made her favorite french toast. She munched and listened to her mother talk on the phone.

"Well I think she'll love that" Sookie said with a smile "Tonight sounds good, Sam and I have the night off. Alright, love you Jason, bye."

"What's Uncle Jason doing?" Adele said swallowing her food.

"Well" Sookie said sitting down "There's a circus in town and your uncle wanted to know if we would like to join him to see it."

"That sounds like fun" Adele said smiling.

The rest of the day consisted of watching TV, reading time, and working on school work. Sookie had researched some home schooling material and found it pretty helpful. Adele was now at a seventh grade level of schooling, her mind taking up the material like a plant takes water. Sookie was sure she could get a GED, even a college scholarship, if she kept up at it.

The sun started going down and Adele heard the rumble of Uncle Jason's truck come up the drive way. She remembered being afraid of Jason for some reason when she was younger, but now he was just like anyone else to her.

Adele walked out the door and came skipping down the steps.

"And how's my favorite little lady?" Jason said hugging her tightly.

"Good, but Dad's not here yet" Adele said looking up at her uncle.

"That's alright" Jason said "I'm sure he'll meet us there."

Sookie came out after locking up the house and smiled at her brother.

"Hey Sook" Jason said giving her a kiss on the cheek "You and the young'en here are lookin pretty good."

"We should be" Sookie said smiling "We spend half the week outside."

"Sun's always good for our kind" he said giving her a wink. Sookie rolled her eyes, knowing he was referring to the fairy in them.

They all piled in the truck and sped off down the drive and onto the highway. The circus was a pretty big deal for the town of Bon Temps, seeing as how nothing really came to their small town except trouble. But as the line of cars started to crowd on the street, Adele became even more excited. She hadn't been around a lot of people, just the usual crowd at Merlottes every now and then, but in this moment, she seemed just like every other excited kid that ran up to the bright lights and huge tents.

Jason paid for the parking and stopped in an empty field where other cars were piling in by the dozen. Adele nearly clawed her way out of the truck and went scampering through the fields towards the red and white tents.

"Adele hold up!" Sookie said grabbing her purse from the truck.

Adele heard her and stopped immediately, but still felt the pumping of her blood rushing through her veins as the excitement took over. Jason hurried over to Adele as Sookie tried to peel through the crowd to get to them.

"Man, what a crowd!" Sookie said huffing.

"I love it!" Adele said looking around and listening in to everyone's thoughts "So many people! And they are all so happy!"

"Well they should be" Jason said "This is a perfect place for this kind of deal."

They walked steadily, following the herd of people towards the grand tents. Adele watched and looked at everyone, hearing their thoughts and seeing the images of ideas floating in everyone's heads. It was all so much, and she was loving every moment of it.

Soon they made it to the tents and paid their admission. Taking their seats, the lights of the circus started to go down around the three circles that the crowd sat around. Sookie offered Adele some popcorn but she steadily shook her head, too excited to eat anything.

Then, the music started playing, and the show began.

A man with greased black hair and mustache entered the middle of the stage, his costume and posture like something out of a movie as he introduced the circus and waved his hand for the first act to enter.

Adele saw clowns jumping and whirling out from the crowds, their bright costumes and painted faces laughing and giggling at her as they honked their horns and waggled their tongues. Adele clapped her hands and watched as they did a funny slap stick act for the crowd while performers started going out in the middle of the circles, blowing fire and dancing with dogs.

Then the trapeze artists came out, nearly defying gravity as they tossed and rolled in the air like magic. Adele could feel her body wanting to go up there with them, wanting to feel the air move through her body. Sookie watched as Adele started to float from the seat and steadily put her hand on her daughters shoulder to wake her up before she floated to the ceiling of the tent.

The acts continued and followed as people on motorcycles raced around a metal cage and exotic animals were brought out with lovely women riding them. But finally the lights dimmed down and a single person stood in the middle of the biggest circle.

"And now ladies and gentlemen" the announcer called out "The Lady or the Tiger!"

The lights came back on and a gruff looking man stood with a dirty jacket draped over him, the stubble of his jutted chin out as he watched the crowd with slanted eyes.

Adele did not like this man. She felt it the moment he looked her way. She could see a deep darkness in his heart, something cruel and twisted that wriggled inside of him like a snake.

She felt herself push back against the seat, watching the man carefully as a box was brought out in front of him while a volunteer was picked from the audience.

"Oh this is a good one" someone whispered from behind "The volunteer has to choose whether a women or the tiger is inside the box. It's mostly just a suspense act."

But Adele watched closely, seeing the young man they had picked looked around the box and tap it lightly. A tapping came back at him and the young man got a cheeky smile on his face.

"It's the lady" the young man announced.

The gruff old man gave a wicked smile "Are you sure?"

"Well of course" the boy said "Tigers don't tap back."

The gruff man opened the box and the roar of the creature surrounded the circus tent as people gasped. The tiger got out of the box and circled the boy, who clearly had been wrong and was now paying dearly for it.

Adele felt something then as she watched the tiger. It moved gracefully like a tiger, looked like a tiger, but Adele felt it was not really a tiger. She tried to probe the tiger's mind but she was too far away to really get anything.

"You see" the gruff man said "It's always going to be the tiger if you keep thinking the way you do."

The tiger suddenly turned and snarled at the gruff man, but he was prepared as if this happened often.

"Dumb son of a bitch" the gruff man huffed and slapped the tiger's jaws. But that only made the tiger angrier as he swiped at the old man. The gruff man produced a long black stick that buzzed horribly. He lunged the stick at the tiger and Adele could hear her voice screaming "NO!"

But the tiger went down, and attendants carried the beast out from the tent and into the shadows.

"Well that was something" Jason said feeling weird about what he had just seen "I ain't never seen nobody treat an animal that way. Not even a damn dog."

"Jason" Sookie hissed "Adele's right here."

"Oh sorry Sook" Jason said shaking his head "It's just a shame, beautiful thing like that tiger..."

Adele didn't hear anymore of what her uncle was saying, she was too focused on where the tiger had been taken. Nothing like that should get hurt to her, and Adele felt a swelling in her chest. She had once tried to squish a spider in the house, and Sam had came in and told her that not all bad things need to be killed (as he picked up the spider) but simply need to be set free. Adele had watched Sam put the spider outside, and later on that spider had made a beautiful web that Adele had cried over when her mother had finally swept it away.

This tiger was like that spider, and she had to do something about it.

As they started to leave their were outside attractions to keep people paying and staying and Jason insisted they look around for just a little bit longer. Sookie agreed and Adele watched carefully, planning her slip away fast. She had promised her mother she wouldn't wander off, but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures (she had heard that in a movie once.)

Sookie had gotten distracted for a moment as she watched a fire dancer spin rings of fire in the air, which was exactly when Adele took her chance. Her feet rocketed across the crowds of people, right behind the exhibits and shows that were being put on, and straight into the backstage of the circus.

She ducked and hid behind boxes as circus members walked on past, and soon she heard the undeniable sounds of animals. She crept slowly across the field until she saw the cages. Animal after animal were tucked in the steel cages, and soon she saw the orange and black stripes of the tiger. His cage was on top of various other animals, too high for Adele to simply just walk up to.

Adele could tell now that it was a male, a young male tiger, and his cage was not ordinary metal, but silver.

Adele crept up and slowly lifted herself up to get a good look inside the cage, her feet planted nicely on top of the two that held the tiger's.

"Hello?" Adele whispered to the back of the tiger.

Groggily the tiger lifted it's head and turned to see Adele, it's yellowed eyes getting wide at the sight of her.

"I'm here to help" she said quietly as the tiger turned around clumsily towards her.

Adele looked into the tiger's eyes, it's mind opening wide for her.

This tiger was a shapeshifter, a young shapeshifter no more than twenty-two years old. His name was Tommy...and he was in a lot of pain.

Adele suddenly saw images, horrible images. This young man had been beaten since he was little, mostly by the gruff man from the circus, his father, he had been locked in this cage for months now, and he had been made to fight people...he had killed a lot of people...even...

"Oh no" Adele whimpered as she looked back up to the tiger "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry about that."

The tiger looked at her with such sad eyes and moaned as it laid it's head down, like it just knew that it would never get out of this awful place.

"I'm going to get you out" she whispered feeling her body swell with magic "I'm going to save you."

The tiger looked up at her, his eye's getting wide as he watched Adele's little body begin to glow. Her hands glowed white as the silver bars of the cage began to melt around her. And then with a slight pull, the bars gave out, sending Adele sailing back and hitting her head on the ground hard.

Before the darkness overtook her, Adele heard the roaring of the tiger, announcing it's freedom to the world, as if nothing could stop it.

And then, Adele heard nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Adele groaned and woke in the darkness of her room, hearing shouting of voices downstairs. She recollected everything that had happened and in a panic shot out of her bed, her pajamas on now, and threw herself out the door.

"Hold his head right there!" Sam said harshly "We have to stop the bleeding."

"Oh god Sam" she could hear her mother say "How did he end up like this?"

"He's just a damn kid" Jason said huffing "Who the hell knows."

Adele crept down the stairs and saw the trio huddled over the body of a young man in the doorway of the house. Adele knew right there and then, that he was her tiger. Sookie was holding a cloth against his head while Sam and Jason were trying to bandage something up around the young man's chest.

The young man looked rough, his brown hair cut in different lengths that stuck out in all directions as the stubble on his chin and face looked unkept for some time. His tanned body was covered in horrible cuts, which Sam and Jason were hurriedly trying bandage before he bled out all over the floor.

Sookie finally realized that Adele had been standing there watching them trying to bandage up the poor guy.

"Adele!" Sookie said in a panicked breathe "Look away honey! Don't look at this!"

Adele felt her head turn, but stopped as her eyes became determined. Quickly she turned back to the scene and rushed over to the young man, mentally pushing everyone away from him as her hands simply touched his face.

He was so handsome, this tiger of hers, even her ten year old mind could realize that. The way his hair fell back against his face as his eyes closed in pain, made Adele feel even more close to him. He reminded her of a younger Daryl Dixon from the show Sam always watched with her when her mother decided to go to bed early. And now he was here, right in front of her.

Her hands glowed and the fresh scent of minted drifted over the air as Adele stared down at her tiger. Slowly, his skin healed, the cuts stitching themselves together and washing away like warm water. All the dirt and grit that had formed in his skin and face seemed to fade away, although his hair still remained messy and untouched.

But he was better, Adele could tell just from looking at him, and soon he was in a peaceful sleep.

Adele sat by him, stroking his hair for a moment before looking up at the shocked faces of her parents and uncle.

"His names Tommy" Adele said looking down "And he needs our help."

Sookie simply nodded and went over to lead Adele away from the young man. Adele kept watching him, but soon was taken upstairs and told to stay in her room. Sookie closed the door quietly and went back downstairs, seeing that Jason and Sam had moved Tommy over to the couch.

"He looks like he's fully healed" Sam said looking him over.

"Now we just wait?" Jason said looking at the two of them.

"I guess so" Sookie said looking down at the worn looking male that lay on her couch.

"Sookie, tell me again what happened?" Sam said looking over to her.

"Adele must have slipped away" Sookie said shaking her head "She knew what she was doing, I saw the look on her face when they tazed the tiger, but I never thought she would go after him. It must have only taken a couple of minutes, but Adele melted the bars on the cage of the tiger."

"Which was silver bars no less" Jason said shaking his head.

"And then the tiger got loose. He tore apart several people that tried to get near him, but mostly he went after the man who had hurt him in the first place" she said as her face twisted "I saw his thoughts Sam...he was...so angry...so justly angry. That man had beat him within a inch of his life once, his own father... I couldn't stop him...I didn't want to stop him. And before we knew it, his father was in shreds."

"And Adele?" Sam said staring at her with wide eyes.

"I tried getting to her" Jason said "But the minute he spotted me he lept over Adele, like he was protectin her or somethin."

"I told him who I was" Sookie said "Asked him not to hurt her...he moved away so we could get to her, and then just collapsed on the ground. We took him away before the authorities came."

"Jesus" Sam hissed.

"So what do we do Sook?" Jason asked "We can't just hand him over, it wouldn't be right."

"No your right" Sookie said "If anything, he was made to do what he did, and I'm not going to judge him for that. He can stay here, at least till he wakes up."

"And then?" Sam asked.

"We'll just see what he wants to do" Sookie said shaking her head "But right now, lets keep Adele away from him. I didn't like the fact that she saw what she did."

"Alright" Sam said "I'll give Alcide a call, he can take her for a few days."

Sookie went to bed with a head ache, concerned for her daughter and concerned for the poor young man that lay on her couch. But she couldn't sleep, couldn't help thinking about what had happened to that poor boy, seeing the things she saw.

If there was a case of child abuse, the things that had happened to Tommy were right up on the list. Caged since he was able to walk, made to fight people, even his own mother. Made to feel like nothing more than an animal.

After a few hours of thinking about him, Sookie decided to get up and go downstairs to check on him. He was there, just as she had left him, that weathered young face asleep peacefully for the first time in who knows how long. She decided to park herself on the lounge chair just opposite of the couch, and stayed there till the sun came up.

Sookie made some coffee and resumed her post, listening to the morning birds chirp outside.

And then, like he had been woken from a bad dream, Tommy shot up from the couch, looking around on high alert at his surroundings. Only when his eyes fell on Sookie, did his body seem to calm for an instant.

"Where the hell am I?" he said as his voice croaked a bit.

"My house, in Bon Temps" Sookie said "My names Sookie Stackhouse, my daughter was the one that let you out of that cage."

Tommy looked down at himself for a moment and then closed his eyes.

"Maybe she should have left me in there" he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So how you feelin?" Sam said watching Tommy scarf down any type of food he was given as Sookie refilled his glass with orange juice. While he had been showering, Alcide had came to get Adele, much to the relief of Sookie and Sam. Afterward Sam had lent Tommy some of his clothes, although they seemed pretty baggy on the guy.

"Better" Tommy said swallowing "Thank you for feeding me, I won't be in your way too long."

"Where do you plan on going?" Sam asked.

"As far the hell away as possible from that circus" Tommy said "I figure I can hitch a ride somewhere to the coast."

Sookie and Sam looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Tommy.

"You know" Sam said "I've got a place by my restaurant that I don't use anymore, I'd be happy to let you stay there until you get back on your feet."

Tommy stopped dead in the middle of chewing to stare at Sam "Why would you do that?" he said slowly.

"Because you need some help Tommy" Sookie said coming over to him "You have no money, no way of getting around, and hardly a place to live. We'd like to help you with that, just for a bit."

"I can manage on my own" Tommy said looking away "I always have."

"We're not saying you can't" Sam said "We are just telling you that you don't have to."

Tommy sat there for a moment, thinking about his options. He could be stubborn, tell these nice people thanks but no thanks and be on his way, or he could do something really stupid and trust these people.

"Alright" he said quietly, and dug back into his food, hating himself for deciding to be stupid.

Sookie smiled and put another few strips of bacon on his plate and went to go get washed up for work. Sam and Tommy talked for a bit at the table, mostly about cars and how Sam had always wanted to restore an old muscle car, but Sookie paid no mind. She was happy to help the poor boy, because that's really what he was. He may have had the body of a man, the facial hair like a man, but he was still just a kid, and as a mother she wouldn't want her child in any kind of position he had been put in.

Sookie went to work, having the usual customers and gossip enter Merlottes as she waited tables with a happy smile. News about the tiger getting loose had hit everyone in town hard, some even talking about going hunting for it in a few nights.

Sookie had merely shook her head, knowing they wouldn't find Tommy. That boy would probably never change again if he could help it. Being a tiger for so long, or really any kind of animal, would set someone off from it. Sam knew it would take Tommy some time to get used to changing again, and he was more than willing to be his sponsor for the local Shifter community.

Sookie called Alcide on her break, ready to hear her little girl's voice over the phone, but sadly Alcide didn't pick up. Sookie got her cell phone out and called Alcide's mobile, but still no answer.

"Strange..." Sookie thought but quickly shrugged it off to being nothing. Alcide was probably showing Adele a grand time, no reason for her to go mother hen and spoil it.

Sookie continued to work until she heard the phone ring behind the bar. Quickly while Terry was busy with making a drink, Sookie answered it.

"Merlottes" she said into the phone.

"Sookie it's Sam" she heard over the phone "Tommy's here with me but I think you better take off. Something's happened at Alcides."

"Where's Adele?" Sookie said in a panic.

"Sookie we don't have tim-"he started.

"Where is Adele!?" Sookie screamed into the phone.

"She's gone Sook" Sam said slowly "Adele's gone."

"No..." Sookie said as the phone dropped from her hand. No she couldn't be...Adele couldn't be gone...not again...not again...

Sookie tore from the bar, ignoring all the looks she was getting and running out the door to her car. The sun had set as Sookie ran into the darkness, only to have lights come flashing in her face as a car drifted beside her, the car door opening to reveal Eric.

"Get in" he simply said.

Sookie didn't hesitate. Immediately she strapped herself in as the car sped off into the night.

"How could this happen again Eric?" Sookie said in tears "Why do they want Adele!?"

"Sookie you need to calm down" Eric said as his eyes watched the road "There have been some developments you need to know about."

"And what is that?" Sookie said still crying.

"Young shifters have been taken in the area" Eric said "I was assigned to investigate, although mostly everything has come up dry. It's like these kids are vanishing off the earth. No trace of struggle, nothing at all."

"These are the same people that tried to hurt Adele before right?" Sookie said.

"Right" Eric said "We think they need Adele to...boost the shifting capabilities of the kids."

"What do you mean boost?" Sookie said shaking her head.

"Shift into other people Sookie" Eric said with a regretful sigh "We think they need Adele to work her magic to make the shifters be able to turn into actual people."

"But she can't do that!" Sookie said disbelieving it all "Her power is still very fragile!"

"We know that" Eric said slowly "But they don't."

Sookie sat back in the seat, confused and horrified, torturing herself because she let this happen again.

"I'm the worst mother on earth" Sookie sobbed.

"Don't say that" Eric said shaking his head "One of the many things you need to realize is that bad things happen, no matter who you are. You can't stop them from happening to Adele, no matter how hard you try. She was born with power, you need to realize that people will want this power, no matter what."

"I just tried to give her a normal life" Sookie said shaking her head.

"And for the most part she has" Eric said patting Sookie on the leg "She has been given a wonderful home, loving parents, a support system most kids will never have. And she has you, which although you say you are a horrible mother, you are the best kind out there."

Sookie wanted to feel better with Eric's words, but her daughter was still missing.

"How's Alcide?" Sookie finally asked.

"He's in the hospital" Eric said quickly "And hating himself at the moment. Apparently they put silver in his water pipes, no clue how they did it, but they did. Alcide was poisoned badly, which gave them a change to get Adele."

"Do you think he'll survive?" Sookie said shocked.

"He will" Eric said looking over at her "Pam is making sure of it."

Sookie looked out the window and gave a loud sniff, trying to calm herself although it felt pretty useless. Her nerves were shot, her mind was clouded, and all she wanted was to get her little girl back.

"Do you think they'll kill her?" Sookie said quietly.

"No" Eric said confidently "No they won't. They need her, so they'll keep her wherever for as long as possible."

"What's the point of making shifters shift into people?" Sookie said shaking her head.

"Think about it Sookie" Eric said "If someone can shift into a person, they could shift into anybody, a police officer, a accountant, even the president if they wanted to."

"So we are dealing with a group that wants something" Sookie said out loud "Something that only one person in the world can get."

"And I think I have an idea of exactly what that something is" Eric said as they sped off into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sookie met Sam and Tommy at Fangtasia with Eric as all eyes looked downcast, knowing they had failed in protecting the poor girl. Eric walked into the bar like the viking he was, ready for action and battle, wanting to hear news about what the others had found. Sookie looked at all the vampires, remembered each and every one of them had come to her house to pay respects to Adele, and now they needed to find her.

"So what's the story" Eric said looking around.

"We found the compound where they are keeping her" Palomino said with sad eyes "But it's basically bullet proof. Were's are guarding the entrances and windows, and they aren't what you would call ordinary."

"What do you mean?" Sookie said astounded.

"They are Baserkers Sookie" Sam said looking at Tommy "They can form into some of the most deadliest animals out there, we are talking lions and tigers and bears."

"Great" Sookie said shaking her head "So what is the plan?"

"The plan is" Eric said "We go in anyway."

"Eric that is suicide!" Thalia said stomping her feet "I'm sorry but I will not be a part of another war!"

"This isn't war" Sam said almost growling "This is kidnapping the one thing in this world that could change it around. This is about my daughter!"

"Thalia" Sookie said with pleading eyes "Please, she's only a little girl."

Thalia looked at both of them with her pale white face and black hair, and sighed loudly "Damn it" she hissed.

"Then we are all agreed" Eric said "Tomorrow night, we will all stay here until then."

Sookie sighed and Eric took her by the hand to the back office while the rest of the vampires chatted and talked about the attack. Sam watched Sookie go with Eric, but knew he needed to stay with Tommy at the moment.

"She always go off with that fella?" Tommy asked quietly as he saw Ms. Sookie walk to the back with the big vampire.

"They used to be a couple" Sam said.

"Hmm" Tommy said "But your with her now ain't ya?"

"I think so" Sam said "It doesn't matter though, we are a team. No matter what."

Sookie watched as the door closed behind her and Eric stare at her with his deep eyes.

"Eric" Sookie said softly "What do you think you are doing?"

"Bonding you to me" Eric said coming over to her "I can't stand not feeling how you are feeling. I can't stand being this distant from you."

"That's not a good idea" Sookie said shaking her head.

"You need to be connected to me" Eric said getting even closer "If you or Adele are in danger.."

"Then we can handle it ourselves" Sookie said looking away "Eric I can't go into another blood bond with you...If I get..intimate...with someone else, I don't want you knowing about it."

"Have you been intimate with anyone else?" Eric said, his jealousy raging behind his cold eyes.

"I have" Sookie said holding her head up high "And don't pretend like you haven't either."

Eric looked away and shivered a bit, trying to almost shake the anger from him.

"Sookie..."Eric said quietly "Please just trust me..."

"Why should I?" Sookie said getting angry "I'm sorry Eric but you haven't always given me reasons to trust you."

"Because I can't lose you!" Eric said, his fangs out now "I can't lose you and Adele! You mean too much to me! I gave up everything for you, I gave up Pam, I gave up my life, all so you would be protected, and then you come sweeping in, putting yourself and Adele in danger. Sookie the week you went missing I was torn apart" he said taking a breathe as if he was actually being hurt "I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to you...what that bitch would do to you and _my_ daughter."

"Eric..."Sookie said watching the vampire look distraught for the first time in her life.

Slowly she came over to him, her head resting against his chest, smelling that old smell of him drift around her.

"Alright" Sookie said quietly "Do it."

And with that, Eric bent down and sunk his fangs into Sookie's neck.

* * *

Adele awoke with her head booming inside her skull. Her body ached like nobody's business and her throat was dry. As she opened her eyes the florescent light above her seemed to burn like a thousand suns. Her hand automatically came up to shield her eyes, only for her to realize her hand hand most definitely grown.

"Oh no.." Adele said now fully awake. She looked down to realize her legs had sprouted out to curved limbs she did not know, and only with the wiggling of her toes did she realized that they really were hers. Adele quickly looked down and saw her body had change drastically. Her once straight body was now curved, her hips curved out like an hour glass as her chest now sported breasts.

Adele felt her hair, which had also grown out now past her shoulders and down her back.

"You done looking at yourself?" a voice said from somewhere in the dark.

Adele looked around her cell, the bars thick as bricks while a small light illuminated the cell across from her. There, huddled next to a wall, sat a red headed girl with long flowing tresses that if brushed, would look magnificent in the light. She must have been at least 20 with her slight but tall build. Her blue eyes watched Adele from the darkness and a small smile formed on her lips.

"I..." Adele said still looking down at herself "I changed."

"Too right you did" the girl said shaking her head "You scared the bejesus out of the guards that they moved most people out of the cell block."

"Are you a shifter?" Adele said moving close to the bars.

"No" the girl said shaking her head "I was a mistake. My date was a shifter, and they killed him...and took me. Must have figured only a shifter would date another shifter. Instead they got a human, just a regular human. They can't do anything with me, so I've been rotting here for weeks."

"What's your name?" Adele asked, seeing the girls mind and knowing what she said was true.

"Jessica" the girl said "And you must be what they are all wanting."

"My name's Adele" she said "And I'm a Changeling."

"I don't really know what that is" Jessica said with her eyes staring at her "But when you went from a kid to a teen, I honestly freaked out."

"I promised my mother I wouldn't change..." Adele said starting to pace around the cell "And now I'm almost a woman..and my father...well my sort of father, he could be dead right now. And my mother must be worried sick and.."

"And we are stuck here" Jessica said "So what are we going to do about it?"

Adele thought about breaking the bars down in the cell, but it might take too long and who knows when the guards would return. She could signal whoever was near, try and call for help, but she might get someone killed in the process.

"Jessica" Adele said quietly "I don't know if I can get us out."

"That's alright" Jessica said smiling as she looked up with hot tears in her eyes "It was a nice thought while it lasted."

They sat there for quite some time, talking about their lives before they were taken. Jessica had been on summer vacation, excited to go to college in the fall, her date had been somebody from high school she had a crush on for years, and the night she was taken was their first date.

"It was all going so well" she said shaking her head "I was just about to kiss him when I heard the gun shot...Jimmy was down and I couldn't save him, I was just too scared..."

"I've never kissed a boy" Adele said quietly "I've only been fifteen for about a day."

"I've kissed a lot of boys" Jessica said with a laugh "But Jimmy was special. Jimmy was something else entirely. And I'll never get that again. I guess my mom was right, she always told me boys were trouble, especially boys that were like my dad."

"Do you think your parents are looking for you?" Adele said hopefully.

"Pshh" Jessica said wiping away more tears "My dad ran out on us years ago, and my mom was held up with some guy when I left, doubtful both of them will suddenly get together and come looking for me."

"I'm sorry" Adele said quietly.

"You think your parents will?" Jessica said looking over at her.

"Yes" Adele said "They always have."

"Well good for you" Jessica said with a sniff.

"Jessica" Adele said with sad eyes "You can come and stay with me when we get out. You shouldn't be left alone."

"That's nice of you Adele" Jessica said "But I don't think we are getting out."

Adele gave a sigh as Jessica huddled up to go to sleep and thought about what she could do to get someone's attention.

"Concentrate" Adele said to herself "Concentrate."

And suddenly, she felt her mind send out a shock wave, a signal out into the world for anybody, anyone, to please...come and find them.

But Adele heard nothing back, and quietly Adele thought about Jessica's words.

Maybe they really wouldn't get out...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sookie looked in the mirror to make sure the fang marks were gone and her skin was as good as new. Eric still seemed a bit on the edge, mostly because they usually had sex after one of these episodes, but Sookie was in a crisis, and sex was not on the menu.

"Don't you dare tell Sam" Sookie said quietly.

"You have my word" Eric said softly.

Sookie left the office to find the bar empty and Sam snoozing in one of the booths while Tommy was sharpening knifes.

Sookie came over to Tommy, his eyes not looking at her, but she could tell he heard every step she took towards him. Sookie sat down with a sigh, too wired to sleep as she watched Tommy sharpen up various hand knifes and hunting knifes, along with arrows tipped in silver.

"How'd you learn to sharpen knives?" Sookie said watching his fluid movements over the weapons.

"I wasn't always trapped in a cage" he said not taking his eyes off the blade "When I did get out, I had to learn how to defend myself, so I've had some experience in fighting."

"Impressive" Sookie said looking at him now.

"There ain't nothing impressive with survivin'" he said gruffly "You just do what you gotta do."

"So how did you get taken back to the circus then?" Sookie said.

"My old man" Tommy said rubbing his nose "He snuck up on me. I was camping out in the middle of the woods, somewhere in Colorado. He came up behind me with a silver chair, wrapped it around my neck, and drug my ass back to the circus. Didn't let me out for a drink of water for three days."

"Tommy you don't have to-" Sookie started.

"No" he said looking at her "I do. I need you to know that I can handle myself."

"I believe you Tommy" Sookie said looking at the boy for a long time "There isn't a a doubt in my mind."

"Good" he said going back to sharpening his blades. Sookie watched him for a moment longer before going to a booth and settling down for the night.

She should have never went into another blood bond with Eric, even now she could feel his emotions while he slept peacefully. He dreamnt of her, of Adele, of a life outside of darkness with them, and it scared Sookie.

If Eric got his way, what would happen to Sam?

Sookie looked over to her faithful companion who slept with his eyes scrunched together in frustration.

And then suddenly, Sookie felt the shock wave of her daughter hit her solid in the chest.

Sookie keeled over, her arms wrapping around her chest as she fell to the ground.

"Ms. Sookie?" Tommy said rushing over "You alright?"

"Adele" Sookie gasped "Adele's alive! She's calling out for help!"

"Well that's good news" Tommy said lifting her up.

"Tommy we have to go after her" Sookie said shaking her head " I can't wait till tonight she could be in serious danger."

"I don't think it's smart for just the two of us to go" Tommy said.

"Then it will be the three of us" Sam said groggily, barely hearing the conversation.

"Make that the four of us" a voice said from the shadows.

Sookie turned and was relieved to see the half demon Raphael emerge from the corner of the bar.

"Where the hell have you been!" Sookie said coming over to him and giving him a shove "Protecting my daughter my ass! You know what's been going on lately!"

"I know enough" Raphael said "Now do you want my help or not?"

"Yes" Sookie said with a sigh "We need all the help we can get right now."

"Then let's go" the demon said as he walked right out the door with the others following close behind.

Sookie tracked the after shock like a blood hound with a scent as the sun began setting in the west. Sam, Tommy and Raphael followed closely behind, armed with weapons and power, ready to take on anything at this point. Sookie didn't think about how mad Eric would be, didn't think about the consequences of running out into the daylight without back up. All she could think about was her daughter.

They walked past buildings and houses until they came to an old factory that was covered by tall grass and weeds.

"Yep" Tommy said looking around "This definitely looks like the place."

Sookie looked back at everyone and then towards the factory "So what now?"

"We head in" Raphael said "I'll take the lead, you follow behind and clean up after."

"And Adele?" Sookie said.

Raphael produced a small clear glass ball from his pocket and handed it to Sookie.

"When you find her, you grab her tightly and think about home. Then smash that little ball against your chest" he said.

"What about the other kids?" Sam asked "They have taken more than a dozen."

"We'll handle that when we get to it" Raphael said.

The group agreed and started fast towards the factory. Shouts were heard but Raphael with the twist of his hand silenced them dead as they made it to the stone walls of the factory. Raphael motioned again with his hand and the padlocked doors opened like a faint breeze had simply pushed them open.

They walked in the the musky factory, hearing the shouts from inside about intruders and the tell tale sign of guns being snapped into gear.

"Hurry" he said pointing down a long hallway "She's down there."

Sookie flew past him, desperate to get her daughter as Sam followed close behind with Tommy at their rear. The roaring of gunshots was heard which made Sookie run even faster, her voice screaming for her daughter as she sailed past empty cells.

"Here! Here!" a pale hand waved from a cell as Sookie skidded to a stop. A red haired girl with ice blue eyes looked up at Sookie and pointed to the next cell.

"She's in there" Jessica said "She just collapsed and she hasn't gotten up since!"

Sookie went over to the cell and looked in to find her daughter, grown into the body of a fifteen year old, slumped against the wall, her golden locks now a dirty blonde as they hung in front of her face.

"Adele!" Sookie said reaching between the bars for her "Adele it's me! We're here baby!"

But Adele wasn't moving, her body too tired and too worn from exhaustion to even know where she was at the moment.

Suddenly a cry was heard and shots suddenly started silencing as the cracks of bones and blood being spilt echoed down the hallway.

The vampires had arrived.

Like lightning Eric appeared before the group and with a powerful punch, knocked the cell door down like it was plywood.

Sookie hurried in and tried shaking Adele awake but she was still unconscious.

"Sam!" Sookie called "Help me with her!"

Sam came into the cell and gently pushed Sookie aside as he picked Adele up in his arms.

"Dad?" Adele muttered as her eyes flitted open.

"Hi baby" Sam said gently "We're here."

"Jessica" Adele said trying to move her head. Sam motioned to Eric to release the other girl, who immediately went over to Adele and stroked her hair.

"Guess you were right" Jessica said through hot tears.

Adele gave her a tired smile before Sam started moving past everyone. Tommy had disappeared down the hallway to join the fight as Sam moved Adele quickly.

The final battle was coming to a close as more gun shots fell silent. Sam walked into the main entrance of the factory to see blood covering almost every inch of the floor and several vampires watching Sam with battle ready eyes.

Sookie followed Sam closely, ready to get her daughter home and safe, when suddenly a big hand swiped past her and hurled itself towards Sam.

Sam went down with Adele and Sookie was knocked back into Jessica as a big hulk of a man emerged from the shadows. The scar across the man's face told Sookie everything.

This was the man that had planned Adele's kidnap, and the kidnapping of all the shifter kids.

She only knew him as Sir.

"Thought you were pretty slick didn't you" the man spat out as a crooked grin spread across his face.

Sir kicked Sam out of the way as he walked towards Adele who with big eyes was trying to back away. He quickly grabbed Adele by the hair and shook her up to his level.

"Now your mine" Sir said grinning "And ain't nobody gunna take you away this time. I'm going to hide you in the darkest room, in the darkest place, until sunlight is only a dream to you."

"NO!" Jessica screamed as she lunged for Sir, hopping on his back and tearing at his face with her nails.

Sir flailed around for a minute before knocking himself back on a wall, crushing Jessica and sending her flopping to the floor. Sir turned and with a quick swipe of his hand, sent a hunting knife straight into Jessica's stomach, her blood spilling out beneath her.

Adele screamed out in anger and kicked the man before her hands shot out with fiery heat, blazing the man in a whirlwind of fire. Adele felt the fire and sent it soaring up into the air, her anger feeding the fire as it twirled and danced around Sir until he was nothing but ashes before her.

Sookie watched as her daughter went rushing over to Jessica, hot tears already pouring from her eyes as she whispered "No...No Jessica" over and over again.

Jessica was almost dead, and Adele didn't have the strength nor the power to save her friend.

"Please" Adele begged as she looked at the vampires around her "Please someone help her."

Sookie turned to Eric, knowing full well he could turn her, but the viking shook his head, knowing it was almost too late for the poor girl.

"Please" Adele said cradling Jessica in her arms.

Suddenly, cold hands reached around Adele, and she was gently pulled away by Bill, his hands covered in blood as his eyes looked down at the near death girl.

"For you" Bill said softly as he kissed Adele on the head and bent towards Jessica.

"Bill" Eric started but the vampire shrugged off the viking.

Bill slit a tiny cut across his wrist and let the droplets fall into Jessica's mouth. Adele closed her eyes and prayed to whatever God she believed in, prayed that the blood would restore her only friend.

And, like magic, Jessica's eye's opened, and her mouth sprang up to seal itself on Bill's wrist.

Adele smiled and laughed, with now happy tears in her eyes.

Bill had saved her Jessica.

"I've never had a child of my own" Bill said as Jessica hungrily pulled at his wrist "But you've given me enough practice" he said smiling up at Adele" I hope she makes a good cousin for you."

Adele smiled and nodded, words failing her at this most tender moment.

Sookie came over and held her daughter close, her height near reaching Sookie's as she watched Bill make a huge sacrifice for her daughter.

"Let's go home" Sookie said softly.

Adele nodded and heard the clink of breaking glass as Sookie broke the ball against her chest, sending them home away from all the blood and death.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So he was ex-army?" Sookie said shocked as Sam revealed the true identity of Sir when they finally all got home and settled in. Adele was upstairs, exhausted and worn down from all the events, and Sookie let her be until she was ready to come down.

"He had been part of a study group" Sam said as his mouth sneered "Drug testing gone wrong. After he got out he was convinced he could make profit from the drug, but the only way to get into the laboratory was to get a hold of a scientists fingerprints, eye, and breath."

"Hence why he wanted to get shifters to shape into actual people" Sookie said nodding her head.

"Exactly" Sam said "Although I did do a bit of research on that."

"And?" Sookie said a little intrigued.

"There are actual people, at least in lore that could shapeshift into people" Sam said sipping coffee "They called them skinwalkers, but there was only one way a shifter could become one."

"And what's that?" Sookie asked.

"By killing your parents" Sam said not really looking at Sookie.

"Sam" Sookie said with a hurried breathe "That means Tommy..."

"Tommy killed his father" Sam said with a sigh "And I have a good feeling he did the same to his mother, on accident of course."

"So you think he's.." Sookie said in disbelief.

"I have no proof yet" Sam said "But it could happen when he decides to change."

"Well we better keep an eye on it then" Sookie said taking a drink of her own coffee. Tommy had set up shop in Sam's trailer, what little Sam had left in there being handed down to Tommy. He had disappeared after they had gone down the hallway, claiming to help rescue the other shifter kids that had been found in the basement.

Eric hadn't spoken to Sookie yet, and Bill was tied up with Jessica under ground until nightfall.

"I can't believe Bill turned someone" Sookie said shaking her head "I mean not that it was a bad thing, he saved that girls life."

"I thought it was about time for him to turn at least someone" Sam said cleaning the cups "He was too lonely over there."

"Now Adele has her own vampire friend" Sookie said with a smile "I just hope they don't get into too much trouble."

"Sook no offense, but she's your daughter" Sam said with a wink "Trouble follows the Stackhouse name."

"Maybe you are right" Sookie said walking into the living room.

Suddenly Sookie heard the creaking of the door upstairs and stopped to see if Adele would finally come downstairs. She heard the footsteps and looked up with a smile.

What came down the stairs though, was not Sookie's daughter.

There standing in the middle of the stairway, was a girl no more than twenty years old, her dirty blonde hair falling all over her shoulders as the truest blue eyes stared at Sookie with such wonder it reminded Sookie of the first time Adele had looked up at her.

"Adele?" Sookie said softly.

"Hi momma" Adele said "Looks like a lot is going to change now."

"Yes" Sookie said with a nod "I believe so."

The End.

**Stay tuned for the next story Drop Dead Gorgeous! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
